Le Bleu et le Orange ne font pas bon ménage
by Nyaaah
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo se sont toujours foutu sur la gueule, même avant d'être ensemble, alors pourquoi arrêter ? Drabble Grimm/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde:D Je reviens pour une série de drabble sur Grimm/Ichi, je peux pas vous assurer un drabble toutes les semaines, ayant mon bac à la fin de l'année, je suis obligée de taffer , malgré moi x)

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, bisouuuu

* * *

\- Ichiiiiiiiiiii  
\- Non.  
\- J'vais aller voir Nell !  
\- Rien à foutre.  
\- J'vais lui faire des bébé  
\- Cool.  
\- .. J'vais m'taper ta soeur ?  
\- Va crever Jaggerjack.  
\- Mais Berry ! Viens avec moi ! Je veux pas faire les courses tout seul !

* * *

Un couple sur un canapé c'est mignon.  
\- Grimm ..  
Surtout allongé tous les deux, blotti l'un contre l'autre devant un film

Sauf quand les deux personnes en questions font minimum 1M80 et son baraquées  
\- PUTAIN GRIMM CASSE TOI TU PRENDS TROP DE PLACE !  
Et qu'on est en été  
\- Toi dégage Ichi ! T'es trop chaud !

* * *

\- C'est qui lui ?  
\- C'est Keigo.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Un ami du lycée.  
-Ok.

\- Ichi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est qui lui ?  
-Mizuhiro.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Un ami du lycée.

\- Bébé .. ?  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est qui lui ?  
\- Bordel Grimm c'est Tatsuki c'est une fille  
\- Oh.  
\- Maintenant tu ferme ta gueule putain !

* * *

Review ? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voilà trois autres petits drabbles, en espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

\- La mienne est plus longue.

\- Non c'est la mienne ! Et puis de toute façon le plus important c'est la manière dont on s'en sert.

\- C'est bête parce que la mienne est plus longue ET je m'en sert mieux.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu veux tester ?

\- Range ton zanpakuto Grimmjow.

* * *

\- Mais c'est débile !

\- Tais toi !

\- Non mais ça à aucun sens, il est complètement con !

\- La ferme !

\- Mais pourquoi il essaye de faire voler une plume avec un bâton?!

\- Grimmjow, je regarde là !

\- Mais depuis quand les balais volent ?!

\- MAIS C'EST UN FILM ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! Laisse moi regarder Harry Potter maintenant !

* * *

\- Arrête ça !

\- Non.

\- Grimmjow arrête !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas me mettre la main aux fesses quand on est en public, ça se fait pas c'est tout !

\- T'es pas drôle ..

* * *

Review ? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, avant de passer au chapitre je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir donc voilà, bonne lecture

* * *

Grimmjow allait pour la première fois rencontrer la famille du rouquin, celui-ci pensait qu'il s'en foutrait, maaaaaaais son espada personnel eut une réaction.. Intéressante

\- Et si ils m'aiment pas ?

\- Pourquoi ils ne t'aimeraient pas?

\- Je suis un espada, j'ai les cheveux bleu, des tâches aux yeux, je suis vulgaire, j'ai un sa-

\- Eeeeeh eh détend toi chaton c'est mon père et mes soeurs que tu vas rencontrer pas le président

\- C'est ça marre toi, t'as même pas eu les couilles de leur dire que t'étais gay, ils font si peur que ça ?

-...

-...

\- Peut être même encore un peu plus..

\- Ils m'aimeront jamaaaaaaais

* * *

Soupir

-38,5.. Ça baisse pas, je vais te chercher tes médocs

\- Reste avec boi..

\- J'vais juste chercher tes cachets dans la cuisine chaton

\- J'vais bourir..

\- Mais non, c'est qu'une petite grippe, le médecin t'as dis, dans une semaine t'es sur pied

\- Ils seront dans ba tombe bes pieds ouais !

Il tousse, Ichi lui fit prendre ses médocs et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'enlaçant après un baiser sur son front, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant

\- Aller dors gros bébé, et me contamine pas

* * *

-Grimmjow!

-...

-Grimmjow putain !

-Bébé ?

\- On avait dit on s'entraine !

\- On fait un tennis la peut être ?

\- Alors arrête de déchirer mes vêtements avec tes griffes putain ! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois c'est bon j'en ai marre j'me casse

Il s'en alla, le pas rageur

-Ah...

L'espada lui couru après avec un large sourire

\- Tu connais le dicton, après l'effort, le réconfort ?

\- Va te faire foutre Jaggerjack, tu me dois un t-shirt

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuuur, voilà le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture

**MissSlendy** : Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, je me tape moi même des bonnes barre en les imaginant dans ces situations, le chap 4 est là, j'essaye de m'y remettre, au diable mon bac, je l'aurai pas de toute manière ;)

**Angelyoru** : Merci :) ahah, j'imagine assez Grimmjow en gros lourd qui veut tout le temps baiser, c'est plus fort que moi ça colle tellement bien avec son caractère x)

* * *

\- Berryyyyy !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai deux nouvelles une bonne, une mauvaise tu veux laquelle en premier ?  
\- J'ai trouvé un boulot  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial

Il l'enlaça et lui planta un gros bisou sur les lèvres, avant de se rendre compte qu'il en restait une  
\- Attends c'est quoi la mauvaise ?  
\- J'ai été viré

Il le lâcha en soupira  
\- T'es un cas Jaggerjack3

* * *

\- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai pas d'anniversaire !

\- Tous le monde à une date d'anniversaire chaton !

\- Mais ça sert à rien !  
\- Mais si ! C'est l'occasion de faire une fête entre copain, de manger un bon gâteau et de recevoir des cadeaux  
\- Exactement ce que je disais, ça sert à rien  
\- Et puis ..

Il entoura le cou du bleuté de ses bras et approcha son visage et murmura près de ses lèvres , affichant un sourire coquin

\- Je m'occuperai bien de toi pendant cette journée  
\- C'est quand mon anniversaire déjà ?

* * *

\- Tu peux me dire ce que t'es entrain de faire là ?  
\- Tu m'as dit que je foutais rien à la maison, alors j'essaye de faire tourner la machine à laver, et après si j'suis pas trop crevé j'vais laver par terre  
\- Chaton ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est le lave vaisselle ça.  
\- Oh.. Tout s'explique ..


	5. Chapter 5

Boooooooooonjour j'espère que vous allez bien, le chapitre 5 est là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, du moment qu'ils sont construits, tout est bon à prendre :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

\- Grimm .. C'est bientôt la St Valentin ..  
\- Ah ouais ? C'est ton deuxième nom ?  
\- Non .. C'est la fête des amoureux.  
\- Ah ? Et on fait quoi pendant la fête des amoureux ?  
\- Euh on est censés s'offrir des cadeaux, aller au restaurant ..  
\- M'intéresse pas  
\- Et après on fait l'amour  
\- C'est quand ?  
\- Dans une semaine  
\- On s'entraîne ?

* * *

\- J'aime pas l'eau  
\- Mais alleeeer c'est romantique  
\- Nan, puis c'est froid  
\- Pour moi ..  
\- Non j'irai pas dans ta piscine de merde  
\- C'est juste un gros chat en vrai ..

Le bleuté attrapa son amant comme un sac à patate et sauta dans l'eau avec lui, après avoir recraché toute l'eau, Ichigo hurla

\- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN J'AURAI PU ME NOYER ESPÈCE DE CINGLE !  
\- J'suis une panthère, pas un chat.

* * *

\- Chaton t'as sorti la poubelle ? Chato- GRIMMJOW ?!  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Pourquoi le sac poubelle est éventré là ? Y'A DES ORDURES PLEIN LE SALON !  
\- Y'avait des ficelles ..  
\- TU DORS SUR LE CANAPE PUTAIN J'EN AI RAS LE CUL DE TOI !


	6. Chapter 6

Booooooooonsoir voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et à demain

* * *

_Grimmjow Jaggeejack a publié dans votre journal_  
\- Oooh chaton  
_On mange quoi ce midi ?_  
**Ichigo Kurosaki**_ : Ta mère_  
_  
_\- Connard va  
Il partit prendre une douche pour se calmer, s'attendre à un truc mignon avec Grimmjow, qu'il était naïf, en revenant il prit son portable histoire de checker facebook et cru qu'il allait piquer une crise

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack a publié dans votre journal : Laisse tomber le repas j'ai envie de toi_  
Renji Abarai, Shinji Hirako et 36 autres personnes aiment ça  
**Renji Abarai** : Ahah putain il me fait marrer  
**Shinji Hirako** : Coquinou  
**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Retourne travailler Renji.  
**Renji Abarai** : Hai taicho ..  
**Ulquiorra Shieffer** : ...  
**Toshiro Hitsugaya** : Grossier personnage  
**Orihime Inou**e : Jaggerjack-kun a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui ..  
**Shunsui Kyoraku** : Subtil le garçon

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que ...GRIMMJOW J'VAIS T'BUTER !

* * *

\- Berry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'as un t-shirt rose, tu feras gaffe  
\- Et ?  
\- Ben.. Ca fait gay.

Ichi se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, blasé de la connerie de son compagnon

\- Chaton ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On couche ensemble ?  
\- Ben oui  
\- Tu m'aime ?  
\- Ben oui  
\- Et je t'aime, ça ferait pas de nous un tout petit peu des homosexuels ?

\- Vu comme ça ..

* * *

\- Chatooooooooooon j'ai mon baaaaac  
\- Euh .. Tu vas en faire quoi de ton bac ?  
\- Comment ça je vais en faire quoi ?  
\- Bah tu vas mettre quoi dedans ?  
\- ... T'es con de nature ou tu le fais exprès ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjouuuur, voilà le chapitre 7, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

\- P'paaaa, c'est nous !

\- Fiiiiiiiils

Il lui mit un high kick histoire de pas changer les bonnes habitudes et sous les yeux effarés du bleuté ils commencèrent à se battre le rouquin frappait sans aucune pitié son paternel et celui-ci faisait de même avec son fils

\- T'occupe pas d'eux, ils sont toujours comme ça, c'est toi le copain d'Ichi alors ?

\- Euh .. Oui .. Mais faudrait pas les séparer ?

\- Non t'inquiète pas, notre père était un Capitaine, et Ichi risque rien, on va aller dans la cuisine attendre qu'ils se calme, moi c'est Karin et elle Yuzu

\- Grimmj-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus en voyant le père de la famille venir s'exploser contre un meuble alors qu'Ichi revenait vers lui, et entourait sa taille de ses bras, Grimmjow sourit à son copain, embrassant le haut de son crâne en passant un bras dans son dos, alors que Karin mettait des gifles à son père pour qu'il se réveille et que Yuzu courrait partout en criant que son riz était entrain de brûler

\- Ils sont fou.. Je les aimes bien

* * *

\- Urahara-san ?

\- Ooooh Kurosaki, et Jaggerjack-san tout va bien ? Tu veux des croquettes ? De la litière ? Des gratouilles ?

Avec un sourire malsain il sortit un jouet pour chat, un bâton en plastique duquel pendait, accroché à une ficelle, une souris, il la secoua devant le nez à Grimmjow

\- Fils de pute ..

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il se transforma et commença à jouer avec comme un petit fou

\- Geeeentil minou

\- Il va vraiment falloir penser à arrêter ça Urahara-san .. , soupira l'adolescent

* * *

Ichigo rentra des cours, il avait emménagé avec Grimmjow, il entra silencieusement dans l'appartement pour faire une surprise à son chéri, il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, un sourcil moqueur relevé en voyant son chaton danser et chanter avec la musique en fond, dans son monde. Il déchanta vite quand il entendit la musique et devint rouge pivoine

\- _Je suis fragile comme une fleur_  
_Fragile comme la soie_  
_J'ai besoin de toi._  
_Je ne tarderais pas mon cœur_  
_Glisse toi dans les draps_  
_Mais surtout ne t'endors pas_  
_Parce que ce soir tu vas prendre_

_Oh tu vas prendre !_

_Je vais t'en mettre pour 10 ans_  
_Tu raconteras a tes enfants_

_Oh tu vas prendre !_  
_Oui tu vas prendre_

_J'espère que t'es véhiculé_  
_Parce que tu pourras plus marcher_

_Oh tu vas prendre !_

_L'amour c'est un peu ça_  
_C'est comme au cinéma_  
_D'ailleurs j'ai pris la caméra_

\- Grimmjow putain !

\- Ooooh Berry-chéri, ça t'a donner des idées .. Mais .. Reste là .. Pars paaaaaaaaaaaas


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuur me revoilà pour le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaise

**Angelyoru** : Merci pour tes commentaires, ils me font mourir de rire à chaque fois :) La chanson du chapitre 7 c'est Ce soir de Max Boublil, un classique

**Deamon13** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'essaye de sortir un chapitre par jour pour le moment puisque je suis en vacances, en espérant qu'ils continuent à te plaire bisous

**Mimi98** : De rien et merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Ichigo était tranquillement dans sa douche entrain de chantonner et de se trémousser, d'un point de vue extérieur il était totalement ridicule mais peu lui importait, il n'y avait que Grimmjow et lui dans l'appartement

\- Ce soiiiiiiiiiiiiiir tenons nous la main, ne faisons plus qu'un contre les chiiiiiiiiiinoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, ce soiiiiiiiiiiiiir pensons à nos chiens, qui pourraient finir au resto chiiiiiiiiiinoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

L'eau était devenue brûlante, ce qui expliquait son cri

\- TA GUEULE ICHI TU ME LES BRISES

-CONNARD ! TA INTERET A COURIR LOIN AVANT QUE J'AI FINI MA DOUCHE, J'VAIS TE DEMONTER !

\- Pardon ?, dit le bleuté en arrivant dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla en moins d'une minute et rejoint son compagnon sous la douche, le plaquant contre la parois et venant sauvagement l'embrasser

Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas Grimmjow qui allait se faire démonter ..

* * *

\- Chaton, Kisuke et Yoruichi vont se marier

\- Dur pour eux

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah devoir se supporter à vie, la fidélité, les gosses tout ça quoi

\- ... L'amour aussi, peut être

\- Mmh, durera pas longtemps avec les mioches

\- Je me demande pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de toi ..

\- Mon beau cul peut être ?

\- Fais voir ?

Un sourire pervers au lèvres, il se déshabilla entièrement et se retourna

\- Effectivement y'a moyen , dit Ichi en se rinçant l'oeil

Un sourire sauvage plus tard, ils s'envoyaient en l'air sur le canapé

* * *

\- Berry ... Y'a un hollow qui gueule ..

\- Vas y chaton j'y ai été hier ..

\- Berry ...

\- Non chaton, laisse moi dormir j'suis crevé ..

En se levant le bleuté se marra, et avant de sortir lança

\- On dirait qu'on se bat pour savoir qui va nourrir le gosse


	9. Chapter 9

Boooonjour, voilà le chapitre 9, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture :)

**Angelyoru** : Vraiment toutes les occasion, je te l'ai dit, pour moi il a le profil parfait du gros lourd x) Merci de suivre mes drabbles

* * *

\- On prend ça ?

\- Non

\- On prend ça ?

\- Non

\- Mais Ichi ..

\- Non chaton, reposes tout ça on va prendre des capotes normal, pas à la mayonnaise

\- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii?

\- PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAS UN THON PUTAIN !

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, Ichigo rougit brutalement et quitta le rayon en tirant son compagnon par le bras après avoir prit un paquet de capote

* * *

\- Viens manger sur mes genoux Berry ..

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai faim et envie d'un câlin

Le rouquin eut un tendre sourire, son chaton était trop mignon, il quitta sa chaise pour venir sur les genoux de son chaton, emportant son assiette avec lui

\- Tu me donne la béquée ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es assez grand pour manger tout seul

\- J'ai la flemme ..

\- T'es désespérant

Mais il nourrit quand même son chaton, l'amour nous fait faire des choses étranges parfois

* * *

\- Je vais t'offrir un moooonde, aux milles et une spleeeendeurs. Dis moi Princesse n'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton coeur

Ichigo soupira, puis se boucha les oreilles

\- Ce rêêêêêêêveuuuuuh bleuuuuuuu

Le rouquin enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller, bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de montrer Aladdin à Grimmjow

\- Beeeeerrry , tu veux pas être ma Jasmine ? J'ai pas besoin de tapis volant pour t'envoyer au ciel en plus

\- T'es crade Jaggerjack, tu ruines mon enfance


	10. Chapter 10

Boooonjour, nous en voilà au chapitre 10, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, bonne lecture :)

**Deamon13** : On ne verra plus Aladdin de la même manière x)

**Angelyoru** : Je sais pas si ça existe vraiment, à voir x) Mais j'avais vu la phrase sur fb '' Avoir des capotes à la mayo pour baiser des thons '' et ça m'a donner de l'inspi x)

* * *

-Chaton ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es où ?

\- Salle de bain

Ichigo s'y rendit et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte

\- Tu m'explique pourquoi Nell est en bas de l'immeuble entrain de crier qu'elle veut retrouver son ''grimmy-chéri'' ?

\- Euh .. Je t'ai pas dit que j'étais sorti avec elle ?

\- Non

\- Oh .. Je devrais peut être aller la voir

Le rouquin posa un doigt sur le torse du bleuté et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur la baignoire

\- Toi tu bouges pas, j'vais la démonter.

En un shunpo, Berry était en bas de l'immeuble et un gros sourire étirait le visage du bleuté, qu'il était fier de lui ..

* * *

\- Je te suffis plus ?

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux ça ? Pour me rendre jaloux ?

\- Mais ça nous fera du bien à toi et moi ..

\- Non Berry

\- Alleeeer chaton, en plus il est trop beau quand tu le verras tu vas craquer ..

\- Non Berry, on prendra pas de chaton de la porté du chat d'Inoue.

Le rouquin partit bouder comme un gamin

* * *

\- Tu peux me le dire Ichigo

\- Euh ..

\- Je suis ton père, pas de tabou entre nous

\- Justement, c'est parce que t'es mon père que c'est bizarre

\- Bon très bien.. GRIMMJOW !

\- Ouaip m'sieur ?

\- Ichigo ne veut pas me répondre, comment c'est de coucher avec un homme ?

\- C'est pas vrai ..

Le rouquin laissa tomber sa tête sur la table

\- Mieux qu'avec une gonzesse à mon avis, vous voulez des détails ?

\- Oui

\- NON GRIMMJOW TA GUEULE ! Ecoute papa c'est cool que t'ais rencontrer quelqu'un vraiment je suis content pour toi tout ça, oui c'est génial de coucher avec un homme, MAIS PUTAIN TU PEUX PAS DEMANDER CA A MON COPAIN !


End file.
